The Mardi Gras Gambit
by Mere888
Summary: After Wolverine and Rogue are mysteriously sent back in the past to New Orleans. Wolverine is try's to figure out what happen to them. He tells Rouge to stay out of trouble till he figures things out. As Rogue explores New Orleans she very quickly becomes mixed up with the Guilds when she befriends an assassin named Belladonna and pickpockets a thief, Remy LeBeau. Romy. Pics a mask
1. The Beginning

The Mardi Gras Gambit

Arthurs Note: As always we own nothing (&amp; make no money for this or any of the stories we write on fanfition)

Wait it's not as always.

There's a "we" in there.

If you're wondering why there's a we in there and not an I, well it's because me and my #1 fan (she made me put that in there by the way) .52 are writing a fanfiction together.

If you didn't care, oh well I (mere888) am most certainly not going to lose any sleep over it.

Just to let you know the fabulous .52 is my good friend and most likely is my #1 fan (it would be creepy if she wasn't because that would mean I had a crazy stalker otherwise).

Anyway I know .52 very well, she actually introduced me to fanfiction about 2 or 3 years ago and I have unfortunately been obsessed with it ever since.

When we started writing fanfiction I asked her if she wanted to write one with me. She of course said "YES!"

This story is our take on how Gambit and Rouge would get together in the Movie; since the people who decided what goes on in the Movies apparently don't want to put Rouge with Gambit.

An interesting Romy is sure to await considering how crazy we can be when we brainstorm together.

Basically the story's about Rouge getting mysteriously sent in to the past and Wolverine following after her. Wolverine is trying to figure out what happen to get them sent back in time by himself. He tells Rouge to stay out of trouble till then. That doesn't happen. Rogue very quickly gets mixed up the Guilds when she becomes friends with...

I didn't like the age difference the Movies set for Rouge and Gambit (if they ever did let them get together); so I messed around with the time line a little bit to make it a little smaller.

Rouge: is 20.

Belladonna: is 16 but looks older.

Remy: is 16 in the past most people think he's about 21 though. He looks like he did in the movie but has red on black eyes. Trask messed up his DNA a little so he looks a little older and Trask gave Remy brown eyes for a little while but it is wearing off. Most of the scenes for the past are set mostly in 1989 New Orleans, just after Wolverine took down Trask base.

The Source likes Remy but not romantically, Remy is her favorite thief.

.52 thought it sounded like the Source was saying my favorite thief sarcastically, she's not.

The present is set in 2004, about 2 months after Alcatraz.

Remy is 30 in the present but looks about 25 years old because again Trask mess up Remy's DNA little (not the worst side affects you can get from being forcibly experiment on), he does age though.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

~ It was this moment that started it all.

This moment decided everything.

The moment that changed history form what it could be.

It's funny how something so little can change the course of someone's lives.

Though I guess that's just how things are.

It was the Beginning.

This was there Beginning.

The only question how would it end. ~

Deep within the swaps of New Orleans 1988- 12:08 1 week after Mardi Gras.

(Sources point of view)

They are interesting groups to interact with that was for sure.

They are the type of people that are always ready to move, violent, cunning, and/or so thick headed it was a wonder they are capable of thinking.

Too bad it gets a little boring to listening to the same fight after a few hundred year.

They are Thieves and they are Assassins and they (this came as no surprise to the Source) were fighting (verbally) with each other again.

To be honest the Source thought it was kind of funny.

The peace treaty hadn't been signed for 10 minutes and not only were they already fighting, but they were fighting about how to keep the peace between the guilds.

The fight was just an old grudge match that never seemed to change.

Looks like this year's off to a bad start Source thought, but then again when does the year ever start off right with the Guilds.

The Source didn't even take the time to listen to the ideas they were fighting about this year, they were just the same old solutions that didn't really help anyway.

Of course it would be the year she didn't listening that someone would suggest something that might actually break a treaty 9 minutes after it was signed.

She know it was time to stop ignoring them when Julian started lunging at Remy, her favorite thief and yelling, "Comprend bien, tu parles à un con! Le cerveau il etait en option chez to!" (You're so stupid, people pity you! The brain was optional for you!)

Great something exciting most of happened and she had missed it.

The Source didn't even have taken the time to figure out what was going on.

Because after Julian had tried to kill Remy (Julian is currently being restrained by the way) he turns to the older thief who was known for be very thick headed, yelling, "Vous voulez ma soeur de se marier que dus! De toutes les choses!" (You want my sister to marry that thief! Of all things!)

The Source sighed the older thief most have suggested marring off the children of the high family's to create peace, which of course was an old concept that had never worked out for the Guilds.

The Source was really wondered how the older thief managed pass his tilling, not for the first time either.

In theory the marriage would work out.

But the thing about theories is that though they can work people could very easily not make them work.

Especially if though people had anything to do with the Guilds.

You most certainly didn't want to add something as complicated as a marriage to the Guilds.

The Guilds had always had trouble with basic peace treaties and theories as it is.

No one had ever been stupid enough to even say anything that involved a marriage between the guilds during the peace talks (or fights) in a hundred years.

The idea was even crazier because it would involve Julian the future leader of the Assassins, sister Belladonna and her favorite thief Remy LeBeau getting married.

The idea was crazy and would never work but the damage had already been done though.

It was the kind of idea that once said stayed in a person's head.

And an all-out war would most likely come because of such a stupide theory.

The Source had started to see the Guilds future changing before her eye because of this idea.

As the Source looked to the future she could see that the fight was still verbal but that wouldn't last long though.

The Source ignored it all.

The future that resulted in Julian losing his life to Remy, the loss of her favorite Guild member through exile (only because she refuses to let the Assassin's kill him) and a very bloody war for the Guild.

In hopes to see a way to change this outcome the Source continued to look forward into the future.

But it looked like there was no hope.

It was all going to happen thought if the Guild contended down this path.

For next 16 years would be nothing but pain and suf... WHAT!

The Source continued looking forward in time not shore if she should believe what she sees; it seemed so unreal.

But it was what she thought it was.

It was her favorite Guild member (who was clearly going to turn in to a womanizer in the next few years) settling down with a women who's literally untouchable and is more stubborn then Remy LeBeau (which the Source though should not be humanly possible).

Remy LeBeau was going to settling down because he fell in love!

How more unbelievable could you get.

It could also be the solution she needed to stop the all-out war before it began.

The Source was starting to come up with a plan there were just a few major problems with using that plan though.

The Source looked forward for other ways, she found none.

The Source stopped looking at the future, then looked to the Guilds.

Stupidity is among us, the Source thought.

It seemed like the marriage idea had made everyone go mad.

Not that everyone wasn't already.

From the looks of thing the marriage idea was starting to become a serious plan for the Guild.

It seemed once some Guild members thought about it they started to believe it was a good idea.

At least many higher up Guild officials didn't seem to like the idea.

Everyone was yelling, except Remy.

Julian and Belladonna were making there dislikes of the idea known (too bad they were being ignored at the moment).

The Source had to decide what to do.

Weather to let the future continue as it was or risk what could come to by changing the course of time with her plan.

Just when the Source was about to stop the fighting when Remy finally spoke up, "Je ne suis pas marier sais pas à jamais!" (I'm not getting married not know to ever!)

Remy joined the fight with everyone else not realizing what he had done.

When the boy said this as though he could see the future, the Source became angry.

(There's an unspoken rule in the Guild never declare your what your fate will be in front of the Source, because it would very easily anger her.)

Unfortunately for Remy that was what made the Source decided to use the pain she had come up with (or barley come up with) to stop the war.

The Source was going to teach that boy a lesson favorite thief or not.

And she would make sure that Remy would soon learn that things never happened the way you though.

It wasn't that good of a plain and could very easily go wrong if she wasn't careful.

But she had decided what to do and she wasn't going to change her mind now.

So the Source spoke up to get the Guilds attention.

With all their eyes on her she said a prophecy that would change the Guild forever...


	2. Once a Cheater Always a Cheater

Authors Note: we own nothing (&amp; make no money for this or any of the stories we write on fanfiction)

In cause you skipped through the last author's notes (and I know for sure some people do I writing this fanfiction with .52 (who has many great fanfictions so please look her up she's in my favorites)

In this story Rogue breaks up Bobby when she gets back to the Institute. I always hoped would happen at the end of the 3rd movie. But then gives him a another chance. I don't like that I have to have Rogue giving Bobby another chance, I want them to stay broken up, but I needed them to be together for this chapter. Mainly to... well you'll see.

A great thanks to all the interested readers out there.

Well heres the next Chapter

Chapter 2: Once a Cheater Always a Cheater:

Top of the Stairway in the Institute 2004, about 1 month before Mardi Gras:

Rouge was fuming with anger.

She know she shouldn't have trusted Bobby not to cheat on her again.

She thought that not having her mutation would help their troubled relationship.

Rouge had gotten the cure for herself and not for Bobby, who hadn't wanted her to get it in the first place.

She shouldn't have give him that second chance after she broke up with him the first time.

After all he shouldn't have cheated on her at all.

Believing him when he said he loved her and was sorry for kissing Kitty had just turn out to be one big lie.

The last 2 months had been terrible for Rouge (not that the last 3 years hand been terrible to) it was almost rare to have a good moment.

The Professor had died.

Many people were resenting her for getting the cure.

Bobby refused to leave her alone for what little time she had broke up with him.

Last night had the Cure wore off.

Rouge known that now that her powers were back people were going to start avoiding her again, just pretending to care (unless they were her closest friends) those people would would probably the same people who rested her for taking the cure in the first place.

Now she was going to have to break up with and kill (if not at least cause permanent harm to) Bobby.

Because while she walked to the stairs after her Danger Room session (Logans right behind her by the way) she witness Bobby pull Kitty into a kiss.

Yes Rouge was going to kill him and if for some reason she didn't, she knew Kitty and Colossus would.

The next thing Rogue saw was that Kitty quickly phased out his grasp then quickly throw a punch at Bobby.

Yep Bobby probably didn't have much longer to live.

You see Bobby wasn't the only relationship Rogue had fixed (or not) when she came back with the cure.

Rouge had been mad at Kitty because of her kiss with Bobby.

Kitty had tried to talk to Rouge and tell her she didn't like Bobby that way but had no such luck (Kitty and Rogue had a didn't have the best of friendships before the kiss) things had been hard when the Professor had died (well things were still pretty hard) and she did really think about what she was doing when the kiss with Bobby happened.

When Rouge started getting treated badly for getting the cure, Kitty had stood up for her.

Rogue eventually started talking to Kitty again and somehow they ended up becoming even better friend then they were before (there not best friends but they are really good friends now)

Colossus, Kitty's long time crush took her out on a date yesterday and they were now officially dating.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Bobby said while clutching his already bleeding nose (both Rogue and Logan are smiling at that).

"Why do you think I did it for? An idiot would know why I did for!" Kitty said.

Bobby was about to say something but before he could he was interrupted by Rogue, walking angrily in Bobbys direction (Logans still behind her).

"Aw Kitty know need to insult idiots, we both no Bobby worse than that." Rogue said in a cold voice that now makes her expression

"Rrrr..ogue I ah..." Bobby said his voice cracking with fear.

"Save it Bobby, I don't want to hear any of your excuses any more were obviously done" Rogue said while walking closer to him.

As Bobby backed away from Rogue he looked past her at Logan and wondered if he was going to do anything about this situation, you know like how Scott would have.

He wasn't.

In fact Logan looked like he was sericaly going to rip Bobby to spreads, that is if Rogue didn't beat him to it.

Rogue was about to close in on Bobby when a strange blind light appeared in front of her, forcing her to stop.

Bobby jumped away from the light and into the wall behind him.

The light then quickly went to Rouge and latched on to her.

Rogue tried to jump away but the light keep her in place.

As it quickly covered Rogue, Logan tried to pull her away.

Unfortunately getting covered by the light himself.

Before anyone ever know what was happening Rogue disappeared, then so did Logan about 5 seconds latter.


	3. Falling Out Part 1

Mere888 and .52own nothing.

Sorry for not doing any updates for awhile I (Mere888 who mainly writes this story) had a much crazier summer than I originally planned. Also I'd like to warn you that updates will be coming in slow, because I've never been a fast writer. I've also never been that good with spelling or grammar so its possible there will be mistakes whenever I put up a new chapter.

Chapter 3: Falling Out Part 1

1989, about 1 month before Mardi Gras- set about a week after the end of the 1st Wolverine movie. P.s. The Thieves and Assassins are still fight over the marriage idea. The Source gave them a profice at the peace treaty. Remy doesn't like the prophecy and is ignoring it. (told by Gambits point of view)

No one knew that from the smirk on his face but Remy was on edge.

Something was different about today he could feel it.

It was disturbing him but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

New Orleans herself seem to be pushing him somewhere but where he didn't know.

Remy had started the day as he did every day since his was adopted, he got up and went to his apprenticeship.

Thinking back when the strange things started happening that changed his life and world.

It wasn't out of the ordinary stage it was just the type of strange that wasn't likely to happen.

The master thief that had train him most of his life was unresponsive and was doing nothing but staring off blankly into space, and for the first time ever not barking orders or tasks for Remy to do.

The master thief looked to hungover to teach.

Which was strange because he never been too hungover to teach before.

One time while the master thief was recovering from a particularly nasty hangover, he even taught Remy how to trick other people into thinking he was hungover.

Remy figured that he must of still been a little drunk that day.

Because that was a skill none of the other 8 year olds had to learn till they were 14.

Remy didn't know what to do, ok so he know what to he just didn't want to do it.

As an apprentice Remy had to stay with his assigned Guild member till he gave him a task to do.

Meaning the only way he could leave or do anything was if the master thief gave him a task to complete.

So Remy was stuck there with nothing to do till the older thief told otherwise.

2 hours later (yes Remy had to do nothing for two hours) something finally happened.

It just wasn't what Remy expected his master to do.

"Remy...?"

The master thief said while writing something down. Remy stayed quiet waiting for the master to finish.

Remy didn't talk mainly because there was a good chance the thief had something for him that he could get out of this room.

"I need you... pick up a package.. for me" and he handed Remy the note he had made.

It had a time and an New Orleans address written on the note.

2 hours and that's all the master thief had to say.

At that point though Remy wasn't going to question anything that allowed him to leave.

The package he had been sent to pick up turned out to be literally nothing.

Then while walking back to the guild mansion (slowly, he didn't want to go back so soon), things just got stranger from there.

As Remy was walking passed the alleyway to his favorite bar (that he was about to enter) he temporarily blinded by a bright flashing light and was literally knocked over by a great force.

"QU'EST-CE QUE LE…." (WHAT THE….) Remy was saying before he look up into a pair of lively emerald eye.


	4. Falling Out Part 2

I'll translate the most french words I use in this story but I will not always translate the everything if there small words or endearments if there mixed with English or stand by themselves. I am trying to write accents but there how I think a Cajon and someone from Mississippi would sound and I basing it off my own accent. I haven't updated in a while simply because of life, writers block and lack of computer. Anyway heres a short chapter on Falling Out there will probably be a time skip for the next chapter unless anyone has any other ideas. The last thing you need to remember is I stink at spelling, greatly and probably always will.

Chapter 4: Falling Out Part 2

Rogue's point of view time period hasn't changed from last chapter.

Rogue didn't know what was going on but she know one thing, she felt like she was traveling inside a twister.

She didn't know where she was nor could she could she see if anyone else was there because of a blinding light.

Thankfully the it didn't take the twister long to stop, unfortunately as it stopped Rogue was flung away into something.

Correction it was someone else she had been flung into, Rogue found out as she opened her eyes.

A someone who look about her age and was really handsome.

Good thing Jubilee wasn't here Rogue thought or else she be talking up a storm and would probably trying to get the life story out of the guy Rogue might have knocked out.

Actually Jubilee probably wouldn't let Rogue… Wait! Jubilee! Mansion! BOBBY! TRY TO K…

Rogues train of thought was soon interrupted by the guy who she had yet to move off of saying "QU'EST-CE QUE LE…." (WHAT THE….) then opening his red on black eyes.

Rogue froze completely captivated by the beautiful eyes.

"Ai-je été frappé par un ange?" (Was I hit by an angel) The man said bringing Rogue out of her trance.

A look of confusion crossed her face "Angel?" Why on earth was this guy calling her an angel?

"Chère you'd be the un that did fall from le ciel." (le ciel- heaven)

Rogue shot him a cold look not liking the what he said or the why he had said.

"Well Cajun ya the Swamp Rat that got in my way, what are you even doing at the institute anyway."

"Chère... Remy don't know what your talking about?"

"What do ya mean ya don't know what I'm talkin about…" Rogue trail off when she finally looked up, noticing nothing was familiar around her.

Then Rogue looked down at the Swamp Rat again and realized she was on top of him, and much to Remy's disappointment, quickly got up moving away from him.

"Where am I'ah, what am what I'ah doing here, who are ya?!"


End file.
